Mirror
by Ozora-Chan
Summary: Romeo went to his castle for summer vacation and gets left behind and ended up with a mirror. What would happen to him? And what will happen? CHARACTER DEATHS
1. Mirror

**Okay so here's my new Fairy Tail story called Mirror. Hope you enjoy it! :) Please no flames...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in anyway!**

**Chapter 1: Mirror**

* * *

Gray Fullblaster is the most smartest, athletic and polite boy in Fairy Tail Academy. His girlfriend was Lucy Heartfillia, the most smartest, athletic and polite girls there. She was also the heiress to a popular, rich company Then there was his brother, Romeo Fullblaster. He gets one of the worst school grades in the school. No friends, let alone a girlfriend. They were sons of the government's president and vice-president.

But truth is, Romeo is the smart one. Gray wasn't. Gray would force his brother to hack into the school's program and change his grade. Then force Romeo to go to the washroom then change his grades to Fs. Romeo didn't like Gray. He couldn't even spell 'dog'. He spells it like dug.

* * *

It is summer break so Gray and I had to go to our castle.

"Hello grandmother." I greeted.

"Where's Gray?" She ignored me and looked for my brother. The only good thing about him is his looks. I look pretty nice too.. I think.

I ran upstairs and only three rooms were there: A guest room, my room and a washroom. That's sad, I'm the only one sleeping up here. Except if there's a guest. Is there? I'll go check.

"ROMEO! TAKE MY BAGS!" Gray called me.

"Fine!" I ran downstairs. I'll just take a look later.

"Take my bags and unpack them. My room is the nearest to grandma's room." Gray snorted then left somewhere. I wouldn't really want to know. I rushed unpacking his 10 full bags in about 30 minutes. 1/4 was hair gel. The rest was his clothes. Except for two little kid books. He can't even read at this level yet! Then I put his luggages in the closet and headed towards my room. I jumped into bed and fell asleep.

Morning already? It's too quiet. So I searched around the castle. The search lead me to the kitchen. A note?

The note wrote:

**I tuk al butleres and meids and grandemoder. We go bunggeee jumppingg at Switzserlands. LUL. K Bai**

They left me all alone in a huge castle without any maids or butlers. And most of the words are spelt incorrectly. He's so stupid. Then I got a text message from dad:

**Take out the garbage in the castle.**

** ~Dad**

I responded with an okay and took out the garbage. I started with my room then the washroom. There was no choice but to go into the guest room to check the garbage. The door opened by my hand. In there was a mirror. A mirror? He started to check himself in the mirror. Did I really look like that? But since there was no garbage I decided to leave. The door won't open.. No, no. THE DOOR WON'T OPEN! I spent a few more moments trying to think how to open the door. It wasn't like I had any magical fire to open it. So I gave up and looked in the mirror.

"You are so stupid nii-chan." I giggled.

* * *

Romeo kept on saying stuff he hated about his brother. Until he noticed that his hair started to turn into a light blue colour, not blue, then ponytails came out. His body turned feminine and wore a white dress that ended a few inches higher than her knee with a small ribbon.

"WHO'S SHE?!" Romeo screamed.

Then she opened her eyes and screamed too. "WHO'S HE?!"

"I'm Romeo Fullblaster." Romeo said trying to calm himself down.

"I'm Wendy Marvel." She smiled.

_I thought she was freaked out._ Romeo thought.

"Anyways how did you get in there?" Romeo asked.

"No, no. The question is: How did you get in there?"

Then the sudden thought crossed his mind.

"How do you get out of here."

"Easy." She stepped out of the mirror and the mirror disappeared.

"So how do you get out of the room?"

"Oh, I thought you were talking about the mirror!"

Romeo face-palmed and went into deep thought. _How to get out?_ Filled his mind.

**After about 5 minutes:**

"Wendy what are you staring at?" Romeo asked.

"How do you know my name?!" Wendy glared.

"You told me it. Remember?"

"Oh, now I remember."

"What are you staring at?" Romeo asked once again.

"That." Wendy pointed at button.

Romeo was dumb-founded.

"Now I know how to get out." Romeo walked towards the button.

"STOP!" Wendy grabbed him and pulled him towards the other side of the room. "That's dangerous!"

"No it's not." Romeo let go and pushed the button. The door opened.

"Witchcraft." Wendy whispered as she followed Romeo to the kitchen. There she spotted a bowl of corn.

"CORN!" She smiled then grabbed and ate it. "Where is this place?"

"It's a kitchen." He said bluntly carrying the garbage.

"Kitchen?"

"The place where you get food."

"I thought there was only pales, one block of wood and hay in that place."

"No there 's those in a kitchen." Romeo pointed as he grabbed more pieces of garbage.

"WITCHCRAFT!" She screamed at a toaster. Romeo gave up at throwing the garbage out. Instead he explained to her that everything in the castle was not witchcraft.

Then he carried out his laptop and checked the weather.

_25 degrees? I'll go out and get some ice cream._

"Wendy stay here I'll get some ice cream." He ran to the door and put on shoes. He left the house and thought the whole thing was just an illusion. Just something created by Gray to scare me. Then again he isn't that smart to make something like that...

"Wait! I want to go too!" Wendy screamed.

Romeo ignored her until he heard screams of pain. He ran to her and saw blood. A piece of glass from an alchohal bottle dug into her foot.

"Are you okay?" Romeo asked as he tried to wipe of the blood with his shirt.

"No. DON'T!" Wendy seemed frightened by something. She dropped her corn she was in the middle of eating and disappeared.

"Where did she go? Is she back at the mirror?" Romeo ran back to the house and went into the guest room. There was no mirror. Suddenly Romeo heard a noise from his room. He had two choices:

1. Take out the garbage

2. Go into the room and get killed by a sudden murderer who might in his room.

Romeo picked choice 2 just like all heroes and heroines would do.

He kicked the door open and there was nobody there. But the figure was right behind him. Romeo let out a scream and ran away. He knew the person was right behind him. When he was at the sidewalk near his house, he tripped. He turned his body around to see a bloody Wendy holding a knife covered in blood.

"STOP!" Romeo yelled.

_She's stained with blood... Her white dress is now red.._ Romeo's last thoughts were made.

He tried to get up, but Wendy pinned him down. She held the knife, sharp part at the end. And she hit him.

_It, doesn't hurt? Why?_ Romeo thought.

* * *

**Liked the chapter? **

**Review?**

**~Bai**


	2. Blood

**So here's the next chapter for mirror. Please enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 2: Blood**

* * *

"WENDY DON'T!" I rose up from my bed panting. What happened? I remembered almost getting stabbed by her. Was I?

"ROMEO! Unpack by other bags!" Gray screamed. Ugghh. I don't want to. But I have to so I'll do it..

When I arrived to the room, I unpacked his hair gel, electronics and clothes. And randomly there was a gumball machine, though it was mini. But seriously, who would bring that here when we could have them for free at our shops. During my time unpacking his stuff, the memories with the mirror and her filled my mind. Who was she?

I was finally done after 15 minutes. His drawers are already full. Then you look at mine and I could only fill one drawer and a half with my clothes. I only had an Iphone with me. I couldn't use 3G though.

"You done?" Gray asked as I walked out of his room.

"Yea." Then I realized something. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WHEN YOU GUYS GO BUNGEE JUMPING AT SWITZERLAND!"

"How'd you know?" Gray was totally surprised I knew. I guess my dreams told me.

"My dreams told me!"

"Dreams?" Gray chuckled. "That's stupid!"

Suddenly silence filled the room.

"I thought of a good idea!" Gray whispered to one of his butlers with a baseball bat. A baseball bat? Why would he hold that. He's not even playing baseball...

When Gray finished whispering to the butler, the butler stood near me. "Sorry, whoever you are."

He doesn't even know me! But smacked me unconscious with the bat! How cruel, brutal, mean!

I woke up to an empty room. Not literally empty but there were no people. Gray took all of them to Switzerland already? That was fast. But I guess I was unconscious for a long time. Only two days past. Nothing weird. But what was really mean was that they left me on the ground. They didn't transport me to my room. Life is so cruel sometimes...

I ran up to my room and saw the guest room opened. I checked inside and saw the mirror once again. What's happening.

And so it happened. Everything that happened with Wendy and I happened in just a few seconds. And after about a minute, I was back to the time she was about to stab me.

"WENDY DON'T!" I opened my eyes to see a Wendy that wasn't bloody eating corn.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He looked away in fear from his other history with her.

* * *

"Hey Romeo. Who's she?"

Romeo looked up to see his one of his only friends. [**Ozora-chan: **I won't introduce the other friend yet!]

"She's!" Romeo stuttered then lifted her off of him.

"I'm Wendy!" She took another bite of her corn on a cob.

"Wendy?"

"Eve I could explain!" Romeo ran to his house and so the other two followed. In the living room they were explaining.

* * *

"I see. So your friend, Wendy, came out of a mirror that was in one of your guest room. And you don't know where she's from?" Eve summarized.

"Thank you for summarizing it." Romeo sighed.

"Witchcraft!" Wendy screamed at the toaster.

"Wendy! We've talked about this! It's not witchcraft!"

Eve brought his mini-laptop and searched stuff.

Wendy instantly saw it and ran away from Romeo's lecture on how it's now witchcraft.

"WITCHCRAFT IN A BOX!"

"It's not!" Romeo gave her another lecture.

Eve smiled and continued his research.

"Let's see your intelligence." Eve turned his laptop so it was facing Wendy. "Answer these questions." The laptop had these questions:

1+5=

9-5=

8x8=

1+9+1-5=

Wendy looked at the questions then answered. "6, 4, 64 and 6. Happy?"

Romeo smiled happily. "You're smarter than my brother!"

Eve turned it back to him and searched more questions. After he turned it back to her. The questions were:

9x9=

6x9=

8x7=

7x9=

"Simple." Wendy smirked, "81, 54, 56, 63."

"You are smarter than my brother!" Romeo cheered in joy.

"Your intelligence is okay. Let's go check physically." Eve took a step outside and Wendy followed and Romeo was behind them.

Wendy spotted a broken alcohol bottle and shrieked. Then she ran back inside.

"I guess she's traumatized by the outside." Romeo sighed loudly.

"What happened?" Eve asked.

"You don't want to know."

Then Wendy screamed, "WITCHCRAFT!"

Romeo ran back in to see Wendy stabbed with a knife. She stood up and cried.

"Romeo." Her voice was full of fear of dieing. "Why Juliet? Why not me?" She fell to the ground and bathed in her blood. Her beautiful white dress was stained with blood once again.

"Bloody Wendy!" Romeo screamed in fear of what's happening.

Eve couldn't move at all. His fear kept him from moving.

* * *

My neighbours are so loud! I'll go check on them. I ran all the way to the Full blaster resident and trespassed inside. My lawyer is the best. So I won't get arrested for trespassing. I went inside and straight to the kitchen to see my friends, Eve and Romeo, near a dead girl.

"Cheila." Eve turned around, still scared.

"W-what?" What's happening?

* * *

Wendy stood up and removed the knife from her heart.

"You!" She screamed in rage. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you reincarnation of Juliet!"

"Are was practicing Romeo and Juliet?" Cheila asked scared like the other two.

Wendy stood up and tried to stab Cheila with her knife. Romeo hugged her then pinned her to the wall. "Eve help me!"

Eve quickly pinned her other arm and all three panted heavily.

"LET GO! I'M GOING TO KILL JULIET!" Wendy raged.

"Stop!" Romeo bumped her forehead with his and they both were unconscious.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Eve asked.

Gray slowly opened his eyes and answerd, "I'm okay." He looked at Cheila behind Eve and smiled. "I'm really okay." Then his eyes wandered around the room. Then he saw Wendy who was beside him in bed. Her dress was still stained from red blood. Is she still bloody Wendy? I hope not because she really scared me.

"I'll just go back to sleep. You guys could find a room and sleep there if you guys want." My eyes shut quickly due to fatigue and I was put to sleep by my body.

* * *

**YEA! Past the 1000 mark! Was it long? Did you guys enjoy?**

**Review?**

**~Bai**


	3. Killer Wendy

**This chapter has character death. Not really describing their deaths a lot but yea...**

**Chapter 3: Killer Wendy**

* * *

My eyes opened and I looked around. I saw Wendy, Cheila and Eve. My two friends didn't leave yet? WHAT ABOUT WENDY?! I thought she was going to make a sneak attack so I stared at her. I also lifted the blanket off of us and saw her pure white dress. Not stained with blood? There's no sign of bloody Wendy anywhere. Who is she anyways?

* * *

"Eve, Cheila you guys didn't go home?" Romeo yawned.

"You said we could stay. Stop bothering us!" Cheila threw a pillow at his face and went back to sleep.

"She's in a grumpy mood." Romeo said quietly.

"Probably because of what happened yesterday." After Eve went to sleep too.

"I guess I will be the one preparing breakfast." Romeo got out of bed and carefully went downstairs trying not to see any blood. He cooked sausages, eggs and rice. It was very luxurious. But he steamed and buttered corn on the cob. Just for Wendy he made it.

"I SMELL CORN!" Wendy screamed from the stairs.

Romeo turned around and saw her then Cheila and Eve behind.

"Breakfast is served." Romeo smiled as he handed everyone a portion of each. Except for Wendy, she had her corn and a few other vegetables.

"That was good." Eve took his last bite.

"It filled me up!" Cheila smiled.

"Now let's talk about bloody-" Romeo's voice trailed off.

"She scares me." Cheila's happiness disappeared. "Who's Juliet anyways?"

"AHHHH!" Wendy covered her ears. She flopped out of her chair and backed away. "Stay away, Juliet!"

And suddenly she disappeared.

"Oh, no." Romeo sighed.

"She's coming back!" Cheila said in fear.

"We have two options:

1. Run away.

2. Check on bloody Wendy." Eve said the options.

Like every other hero and heroine would do, they checked on Wendy.

"HAHAHA!" A noise chuckled.

"Who was that?" Eve asked.

"Bloody Wendy?" Romeo asked.

The two boys opened the door to see Wendy covered in blood once again.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Cheila screamed like she was being possessed.

"Cheila?!" Romeo screamed.

"Wendy." Cheila's voice became a tad bit deeper.

"Stay away! I've got a knife!" She held up her knife.

Eve backed away in fear and stayed behind the walls just listening to the battle. "It has nothing to do with me." He kept saying to himself.

"Who are you?" Romeo pointed to Cheila.

"Juliet."

_Is this supposed to be some tragic love story? _Romeo asked himself.

Wendy charged up to Cheila with her knife. Cheila quickly dodged and hit Wendy's nerve. Wendy fell to the ground and passed out.

"Is she okay?" Romeo asked.

"Yes." Cheila (Juliet) turned around, "You may come in now."

Eve shaked while he entered the room. "She's gone?"

"Yea. I have not a lot of time to explain this. Wendy is going to kill us. Our faith is death. This is a faith even if warned will never go away. You guys will die." After saying it she fell.

"We're going to die?" Eve asked in fear.

"Maybe." Romeo said in wonder.

"I don't want to die!" Eve freaked out.

"You won't."

Eve sighed in relief.

"I think."

"AHH!" Eve threw another huge tantrum.

"SHUT UP! I'm thinking on how or faith will be like." Romeo threw a pillow at Eve's face. Eve threw it back in anger but after sat and calmed down.

"So we have you, Cheila who fainted, Wendy who also fainted then me." Romeo explained.

"What now?" Eve asked.

"I think we're going to die."

Suddenly Wendy rose up in the air unconsciously. Cheila woke up as her usual self.

_Juliet is gone? _Romeo thought to himself.

"Die Romeo. Just die." Wendy held her knife as she woke up. Then attacked Eve and Romeo.

"I'm not Romeo!" Eve shouted.

"Die. Just die."

She stabbed her knife carelessly everywhere. Cheila stayed quiet in the corner of the room trying to conceal her presence.

"Die. Just die."

"I don't want to die!" Eve screamed around the room.

Romeo was simply dodging each stab with the little skills he has required from school clubs.

"Eve restrain her."

"Impossible! I can't even dodge one of them!"

"Do it." Romeo said as he dodged another knife stab.

"Die. Just die."

"We'll die anyways! What's the point?!" Cheila said crying.

"Even if it can't be changed. We could change how we will die." Romeo calmly said.

"What kind of lame speech is that?" Eve asked.

"The words just went out of my mouth." Romeo grabbed a random iron pole someone placed in the room and started to resist. The two weapons were clashing ferociously.

* * *

BAM!

Cheila was shocked.

Romeo covered his mouth to stop his gasp.

Eve fell to the ground with a knife in his body. Cheila ran quickly to him but it wasn't like she had a special power to heal. She couldn't do anything.

"Was my fate changed?" Then Eve shut his eyes and never spoke again.

"Eve died?" Romeo said.

"We're going to die!" Cheila freaked out.

"Die. Just die."

"She's coming back!"

She stabbed Cheila next.

"Everyone's dying." Romeo said scared of his death.

He got stabbed too. And all three of them laid on the ground dead. And so their faith happened all in just a few minutes.

"Romeo, Romeo. You may try again. But the outcome shall be the same." Tears fell out of Wendy's eyes. "I love you Romeo."

"Stupid Juliet." She whispered after.

* * *

**Like the chapter? I will post one more chapter and it will be done. Okay?**

**Review?**

**~Bai!**


	4. We rest in peace

**Here's kind of like a conclusion chapter. So thank you to all who supported the book! **

**Last Chapter: We rest in peace**

* * *

_Summer of 2013. 3 teens were found dead in the Fullblaster household. Victims names were: Romeo Fullblaster, Cheila Blendy and Eve Tearm. No suspect was able to be found. The were apparently stabbed by the killer's knife and. Only one murderer was at the scene. Romeo Fullblaster wrote a blood message for his last words: __**Now will I get noticed? **__It seems as he had no friends except for the two other dead teens at the scene. Ms. and Mr. Fullblaster didn't say any words at his funeral, neither did they shed tears. _

_But for Cheila and Eve's funeral everyone was crying. _

_Police start to question if Romeo killed the two then commit suicide. Or the three wanted death to happen. Investigators said it there was a killer. _

"So Romeo has died." Gray said casually to his friends, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Hibiki, Sherry and Lyon.

"How can you say it so casually?! Your brother has died! So has my cousin (or sister or.. I don't really know.)!" Sherry screamed in anger.

"They were all put in a horrible situation. And all you can say is that?! We can't be a trio anymore!" Hibiki said almost shouting.

"But, it's not like anyone cared about Romeo."

"How mean can you get?!" Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Lyon said in unison.

"Plus how will you get good grades if he's dead?" Lucy said.

"Oh yeah! I need Romeo back!" Gray shouted.

* * *

"How cruel can Gray be." Romeo's spirit said.

"At least the rest care about our deaths." Cheila's spirit sighed in happiness.

"Now we can rest in peace." Eve's spirit smiled.

"We think." They said in unison as they all disappeared.

* * *

**Okay! Story is over! I was planning to make it a happy ending but I didn't feel like it, so I made them all die. Just wanted to make an ending like that for once. An ending where it's not all happy go lucky. Well, they were able to rest in peace so I guess it was happy. I think. **

**Review?**

**~Well bai!**


End file.
